


Thunderstorms Are Scary

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Canon Autistic Character, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: A small story based off some talking me and worddumb did and now we have big bro Python
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Thunderstorms Are Scary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [worddumb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/worddumb/gifts).

The storm outside was brutally harsh and hit the side of Python’s apartment with such intensity that he was sure he’d end up with a broken window before the night was over. The quiet hermit decided to get up from his computer and turned around, finding only empty space where his younger ‘brother’- really, a kid he took under his wing- once was. “Tundra?”

Python looked around his room for a minute or so before exiting to the main area. Tundra couldn’t have wandered far. “Tundra? Where are you?” He jumped when the power flickered then cloaked the area in darkness, a loud crash and splintering of glass making him jump again. “Was that you, Tundra? Are you okay?”

He hoped that the autistic boy didn’t hurt himself in the breaking of glass; he probably dropped a cup in panic, for thunderstorms scared him. “Stay where you are. I’m coming to find you, okay?” He carefully began feeling his way around, using Tundra’s soft whimpers as a guide. “Hey, it’s okay.”

A loud clap of thunder made Tundra scream and Python jump as lightning lit up the area for only a split second, showcasing the teenager’s terrified expression. His pale skin contrasted his short, dark hair and purple hued eyes. “H-hey… Don’t worry…”

Python tried to remember every detail of what brief glimpse he had caught of the area to navigate his way amongst the darkness. He just needed to make it to the kitchen. He just needed to be able to comfort the younger male. He just needed to be able to make sure he was okay. He just need- ouch!

Python winced at glass embedding itself into his foot. Why was he barefoot again? Tundra must have noticed this wince because he whispered something soft enough to not be able to be deciphered. “It’s okay. Don’t worry. Do you have shoes on?”

“…_yes._” Tundra’s voice was soft and sweet, very much unlike his age of 15; he sounded almost feminine. Hell, his small frame made some mistake him for a pre-teen girl every once in a while.

“Take a few steps towards my voice, okay?” He gently reached out and felt Tundra grip his hands tight enough to almost hurt. Both began taking steps away from the kitchen, the glass in Python’s foot making him limp and wobble unsteadily. “It’s okay.”

Python hit the edge of the couch and fell back, another loud clap of thunder making Tundra yell and grip him close. “It’s okay!” Both laid on the ground beside the couch for a few moments; Python knew he had to get the glass from his foot before he did anything else. He surely couldn’t comfort Tundra properly while in as much pain as he was. “Tundra, do you know where the end table is?” The male nodded, his cheek brushing against Python’s shoulder. “Get the flashlight from it for me?”

He felt Tundra get up and heard him step carefully in the direction of the end table. “When you get it, turn it on, okay?” The light flicked on, shining into Python’s eyes. “Got it.” The beam of light waved its way to Python’s foot as Tundra walked to his older brother. “Good, good. Can you give the light to me?”

Tundra sat next to Python and handed him the flashlight; he took it and shone it back to his foot, focusing on the piece of glass shining from his heel. “Don’t look, okay? This is… not going to look nice.” He made sure Tundra looked away before slowly removing the glass, hissing in pain and cursing under his breath.

Warm blood ran down his foot so he shone the flashlight around until he found a towel he had left in the room for Tundra to dry his hair on; they had been caught in the storm coming home about two hours earlier. He grabbed it and wrapped it around his sore foot, hissing in pain. “_Py okay?” _Python shone the light to Tundra, who was sitting a bit away.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry, okay?” He gently grabbed Tundra and pulled him close. “I’m more worried about you. I know thunderstorms get you in a sensory overload.” He noticed how badly Tundra was shaking and whimpering and decided to stroke his hair in comfort; he made his touches light as not to add to the overstimulation Tundra already had from the occasional yet deafening thunderclaps.

Both laid in place for what felt like hours. The wind howled and the rain hit their home in heavy sheets. But, Python was going to be damned if he let his little brother deal with this alone any further. He already felt like shit for leaving Tundra to get something to drink while he sat at his computer.

Python woke up to the sun shining into his eyes and Tundra’s weight gone from his chest. “Tundra?” He groggily called out for the teenager and sat up, noticing the blanket fall off of him. When did he get one? “Where are you, Tundra?”

Tundra walked from the kitchen with some warm tea. He must have cleaned up the mess from last night. “How long were we asleep?” Tundra only shrugged and held the warm tea out to Python, who smiled and took it. “Thank you. Feeling better?” Tundra gave a small nod before hugging his big brother.

“_I love you, Py.”_

_Right in the heart. _“I love you too, Tundra.”


End file.
